DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): The ultimate goal of this Scientist Development Award For New Minority Faculty, is to provide the candidate with the necessary training/mentorship to establish an independent program of research, focused on development of USA-Caribbean collaborations to advance the use of family-based interventions in HIV/AIDS risk reduction among Caribbean youth. Consistent with this long term career goal, the immediate focus of this award is to provide the candidate with training and mentorship to attain increased knowledge and skills in 5 key areas: 1) capacity to independently conduct effectiveness trials of family-based interventions; 2) ability to use quantitative and qualitative data analytic strategies and techniques with intervention data; 3) an understanding of Caribbean Family systems and specifically the role of families in preventing and adapting to HIV/AIDS; 4) ability to skillfully engage in US/Developing country partnership research; 5) extension of a collaboration with a Caribbean social service agency, The Family Planning Association of Trinidad and Tobago (FPATT) to evaluate the effectiveness of a family-based intervention in decreasing HIV/AIDS risks among a sample of Trinidad/Tobago youth. This intervention was adapted from a US-based family program (via a supplemental award) to match the contextual and cultural features of the island. The research plan for this award involves two specific aims to be pursued with training and support of mentors. First, the candidate will work with the FPATT to conduct a pilot randomized trial of the adapted intervention with a sample of youth and families (N=200) in Trinidad. This study is expected to yield preliminary results about the intervention's effectiveness in decreasing adolescent HIV/AIDS risk exposure and also an estimate of effect to determine a sample size for a larger intervention. Second, the candidate will analyze qualitative data derived from focus groups and interviews (collected during prior research) on key enablers and barriers to establishing a collaboration with the FPATT. This second study will guide the candidate's future involvement in US/Caribbean prevention partnerships. Over the 5 years of the award, instruction, training, mentorship, and applied experiences are expected to significantly enhance the candidate's skills and expertise as a researcher and also contribute greatly to launching of an independent research program. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]